Rule Changes 4
We got a big one for you this week. We're introducing our Training Camp! That's right, a whole map dedicated to exploring all the different aspects of Super Monday Night Combat. No queuing, no waiting, you just jump in and try stuff out! New Rules *Added Training Camp mode. Training Camp is found through the "Play" menu. You will just be placed in a server where you can try out all the gameplay elements of Super Monday Night Combat. *Added dialog in Custom Games to prevent players from breaking their lobbies after hitting Start Game. *Pros you cannot use are now shown grayed out in the Character Picker. *Increased mouse sensitivity slider range. *GG Stack & Chip Valvano: Character Specific call outs added. *GG Stack & Chip Valvano: Streak VO changes. *GG Stack & Chip Valvano: More Commercial VO added. *Added blue-yellow nameplate option for those who have troubles seeing red-green. *Locker Room customize menu redesigned for clarity and grouping customize slots under their associated Pros. *Improved wording on Play menu buttons. *Updated MP landing menu: separated out Super Crossfire options from Training options. *First Blood, Multikills, Kill Streaks, now send a message to everyone. *Annihilator Ready message now sent to everyone. *Respawn times now increase after the 30 minute mark. *Increased Post-Game Prize drop rate of Uniform parts. *Updated resolution options adding 1366x768 and 1360x768. *Improved descriptions for Pros. *Improved the camera while dead. Especially when the taunter dies while they are taunting you. *Juice Boxes now give 1/5 of the juice back rather than 1/4. Bug Fixes *Fixed store taunts not updating correctly. *Fixed uniforms in the "Featured Items" area not being displayed correctly when first selected. *Fixed reselecting a Pro in the store not displaying the Pro's details in the bottom pane. *Fixed accepting an invite not always cancelling previous Match Making attempts. *Fixed light shaft on item pick ups sometimes lingering. *Fixed Play button being on some screens where it wasn't needed. *Fixed some older Uniforms not previewing properly in the inventory screen. *Fixed Chickey's egg effect from not always playing. *Fixed rare issue with both Moneyballs being destroyed at the exact same time. Bundles *New Bundle: Triple Threat: Commando Style - On sale for the first week! *New Bundle: Action Heroes Products *All Magnet: Range 768 -> 640 *Massive Air: Minimum level 6 -> 1 *Massive Air: Air Control: 1 -> 0.8 Downtown Spunky Arena *Continued art improvements. *Moved Fuji and Scrambler bot spawn buttons location closer to the player spawner. *Modified bot spawner collision to prevent Spark from getting stuck inside. *Fixed some collision issues on the Icemen's side. Bots *Fuji Bots: Now, once again, drops 2 juice boxes instead of 1 juice and 1 churro. *Fuji Bots: Now drop an additional armor pick up. *Jackbot XL: Projectiles now do knockback and turn off Assault's Fly. *Jackbot XL: Speed 350 -> 400 *Black Jacks: No longer appear as turrets in the overhead camera. *Jackbots: Post - 25 minute mark: Only spawn once 60 seconds instead of once every 40 seconds. *Jackbots: Post - 25 minute mark: Now swap lanes every 5 minutes. *Jackbots: Post - 25 minute mark: Now additionally spawn on the opposite lane when the Moneyball is down. *Fuji Bots: Post - 25 minute mark: Now spawn more Fujis in between Jackbot spawns. Assassin *Smoke Bomb: Bot Stun Duration: 4 -> 3 *Leap: 75% of the effect of a slow debuff is now applied to jump velocity. *Normalized headshot detection radius with all other Pros. Assault *Assault Bomb: Headcrab bonus 250 -> 50 Captain Spark *New Uniform: Captain Buzz *New Uniform: Captain Sparkle *New Weapon: Sparkle Voltage Spike *Arc Flash: 75% of the effect of a slow debuff is now applied to Arc Flash distance. *Voltage Spike: Alt fire: Now only gains charges from Voltage Spike hits. *Voltage Spike: Alt fire: Damage: 50 -> 45 *Voltage Spike: Fixed selecting a Pro other than Captain Spark, then switching to Captain Spark breaking his Voltage Spike alt-fire skill. *Normalized headshot detection radius with all other Pros. Cheston *Bananas Monihan: Fixed typo in the description. Gunner *Taunts: You may now choose a taunt for Dual Miniguns separate from the Minigun. *Deploy: Armor Pulse Time: 1 -> 0.75 Karl *Mr. Destructoid: Fixed a typo in his description. *Short Circuit: Projectile Speed: 1000/2000/2500/3072 -> 3072/3072/3072/3072 Leo *New Taunt: I Invented That Kick *Mona Laser: Range: Full Damage/Min Damage 1536/2560 -> 2560/3072 *Venice Defense: Recall button now becomes active only after Venice Defense is fully deployed and teleport button charges. *Venice Defense: Recall can no longer be used after Venice Defense is destroyed. Megabeth *Shoot the Moon: Cooldown: 40/27/20/15 -> 20/14/10/7.5 *Shoot the Moon: No longer starts cooldown until skill finishes. *Shoot the Moon: Jump Velocity: 1024 -> 1300 Sniper *Trap: Upgrade level 4 no longer locks out skills for its victims. *Trap: Max: 1/1/2/2 -> 1/1/1/2 *Trap: Freeze & Slow Duration: 1.5/1.5/1.5/1.5 -> 1/1/1.5/1.5 *Trap: No longer able to be destroyed by friendly damage. *Trap: Fixed sometimes being partially embedded in the ground. *Normalized headshot detection radius with all other Pros. Support *Healing: money 0.1 -> 0.05 *Air Strike: Now does bonus damage when attached to players (Ground Zero), even under cover: 50 Veteran *Alt Fire Slam: Slow Duration 3 -> 1.5 *Alt Fire Slam: Fixed slam not affecting Jackbots *Ka-Klaw: Targets can now use air control when grabbed, allowing them to 'struggle' against it. Air control for the target is reduced as the Ka-Klaw is upgraded. Wascot *Coin Launcher: Coins now damage himself. *Coin Launcher: Coins are now team colored only for allied players. *Normalized headshot detection radius with all other Pros. *Shifty Shuffle: Now ends upon a successful counter-grapple. Category:Patches Category:Release Patches